A Very False Dull Long Ronald Weasley Fanfic
by murphcas
Summary: Don't let the title fool you its really the sequel to Really Truely Unique Short Harry Potter Fanfic but in Ron's POV


Disclaimer: The characters of this story are J.K Rowlings not mine. A/N: this is the sequel to A Really Truly Unique Short Harry Potter Fanfic but Ron's point of view..I don't think it's as weird as the first one but the ending is pretty weird.and sad.but I would just like to say that I know Ron would never act like this in real life..It would be just really different..I hope you enjoy!  
  
As Ron dragged Harry to the forbidden forest to where Voldemort said to meet him wild thoughts were running through his mind. He didn't know exactly what he was doing but he knew he wasn't under the Imperius curse. Something felt so right about this moment when he, Ronald Weasley, would get everything he's ever wanted. Well, almost everything. He already had one thing that he's always wanted. Hermione Granger. The night that he came back to the common room after meeting in the forest with Voldemort was one of the best nights of his life. Hermione has cornered him, told him she knew what he was doing. Told him she knew about Voldemort and their plans to dispose of Harry. "How do you know this?" He asked in curiosity and shock. "I read your diary stupid!" Hermione yelled at him. "Ohhhh...." "And there's just one thing I want to know Ron, just one thing." "What's that?" "Why didn't you tell me in the beginning?" "Because, I guess I was afraid of what you would say." "And what? Miss out on all the fun!" "Huh?" Ron said confused. "Oh Ron haven't you noticed that I turned evil? Well it wasn't easy to spot I mean.... I'm good at covering things up like that." And the rest, as they say, was history. Ron took Hermione to Voldemort and they planned the death of Harry together. Ron knew that Hermione was his now. Ron was pulled back to his senses when Harry pulled away and asked "Ron where the bloody hell are we going? I thought we were going to Hagrids! And I know for a fact that Hagrid does NOT live in the middle of the Forbidden Forest!" Ron turned to look at Harry then smiled. "Oh my god Potter. You are so stupid." "Malfoy?" Ron's smile disappeared as he heard this. "Oh my- it's Ron you doofus! Do I look like Malfoy to you? Uh-NO!" "Your not Ron! Ron would never call me Potter! I know! You're a stalker in disguise! That's who you are! What do you want with me STALKER!" Ron didn't just smile this time. He smirked. Then he lifted up his sleeve and gazed at the Dark Mark emblazed on his arm. "Oh so now I know the stalker is a Death Eater...Now who could you be? hmmmmm...." Harry said thoughtfully. "You ARE stupid aren't you!?" Ron said getting angrier by the second. "Hey! I am not stupid! I know my best friend and he is not a Death Eater! Oh I know! You're a Death Eater who's stalking me and who's used the PolyJuice Potion to disguise yourself as Ron!" But Ron shook his head in disgust and pressed the Dark Mark on his arm. A series of popping noises broke out and loads of Death Eaters, including Voldemort, came into the clearing. Ron looked at Voldemort and was happy to see that he seemed pleased. "Hello Harry Potter. We meet again." Voldemort said in a menacing sort of voice. "Hello Tom!" Harry said in a very cheery voice and a wide smile as if he were happy to see him. "How many times have we met so far...four? Unless of course you don't count the second year cause that was just your memory...then.... three! Three times we've met at Hogwarts and three times you have failed to kill me! And now you told one of your Death Eaters to pose as Ron to get me here so you could try to kill me again but alas you will fail to kill me again." "And how do you know that?" "Well my dear Tommy-boy it's quite obvious. You think you're just so evil that your thoughts are blocking any vain attempts of murdering me." "*SHOOSH!* Don't tell me that! And don't call me Tom or Tommy-boy! Call me Voldemort! CRUCIO!" But Harry dodged it. "Oh I'm so scared!" Ron was amazed when Harry dodged all the Crucio curses.  
  
'Man he must have really fast reflexes.' Ron thought to his self. As Harry ran up towards the castle Ron went to go after him but Voldemort said, "Let him go! Dumbledore will take care of him..." and Ron remembered that Dumbledore was on their side too. Ron always thought of Dumbledore to be good but when he found out that Dumbledore was in cahoots with Voldemort he was most pleased. Dumbledore was VERY powerful. But as Ron looked at Voldemort he realized that he was angry. "What's wrong my lord?" Ron asked. "You are Weasley. I thought you would be able to bring Harry to me so I could kill him." Voldemort sighed. "So now, since that failed, I shall kill you. I'm sorry Ron." And Ron could tell he was sorry...wait a minute.... Was he...was he laughing? Yes! Voldemort was laughing and Ron felt very sad that his master would laugh right before killing one of the best followers he ever had! Well all right maybe not the best...but he was close! Anger built up in Ron's chest and he lunged biting Voldemort right on the arm. Voldemort screamed in pain as Ron's teeth sunk deeper into his bone like skin. When Ron finally let go Voldemort fell to the ground and started to twitch. Ron laughed like a manic, head thrown back and all and ran into the forbidden forest still laughing like a maniac. When he finally stopped he found a unicorn and jumped on it's back. With a kick of his heel the unicorn flew away into the fading sun and Ronald Weasley was never heard from again.  
THE END 


End file.
